The Secret Sister
by fembuck
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa take care of each other after a no good, very bad day.  Contains Deathly Hallows references.  BellatrixNarcissa, femslash, blackcest


**Title:** The Secret Sister  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Warning:** contains spoilers for Deathly Hallows, blackcest  
**Summary:** Bellatrix and Narcissa take care of each other after a no good, very bad day.

-----

Narcissa lifted her hand, gently cupping the one shaking against her cheek, pressing her cool flesh against it until it stopping trembling. A few moments later Narcissa withdrew her hand and the one beneath it slipped from her cheek, trailing down her neck softly before running over her shoulders and then down her arms, her robes following the path the fingers hand taken a few seconds later, the silken material slipping down over her torso and then down her legs as smoothly as water, the robe pooling around her feet almost before she could process its removal.

She didn't need to look down to know that her normally flawless, porcelain skin was now marred by dark bruises and cuts. She could feel the sting and throbbing pain of the Dark Lords punishment all over her. She took a shuddering breath, her eyes squeezing closed at the memory; the sound of screams ringing in her mind that she knew had come from her own lips. And she had suffered the least at his hands, Lucius was in their bedroom barely able to move, and Bella …

"Oh, Bella," Narcissa cried softly her hand moving from her side to touch the wrist of Bellatrix's wand hand which was methodically moving over her body, healing what she could of the wounds that covered Narcissa. Bellatrix's hand twitched as Narcissa touched her wrist, and while Narcissa knew that Bellatrix's arm had been badly bruised, she was certain the movement of her sisters hand was due to the fact that the wand she was currently holding was not her own but one she had forcefully taken from a low ranking Death Eater, Pickering, her own wand stolen by Potter and his rag tag group of troublemakers.

"It's over now, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered taking her sister's hand. "I'll make you feel better," she continued, her voice smaller than Narcissa could ever remember hearing it before. She wasn't broken, Narcissa could still see fury and passion burning in her eyes, but she was as close to it as Narcissa had ever seen. Her fire was burning but it was tempered.

Narcissa stepped closer to her sister. There was a time when Bellatrix would have sworn to protect her, that her sister would have hissed in a voice that excited and scared Narcissa that she would deliver a painful, screaming reckoning to whoever had dared harm her. Now all she could do was promise to remove what damage she could, for there could be no protection now and no revenge against the one that inflicted these wounds.

Narcissa allowed Bellatrix to lay her down on the bed, seeing but ignoring her sister's wince of pain as she leaned over her knowing that to try to sooth her would only agitate her. Bellatrix moved onto the bed a few seconds later, and as she pressed her slim body to the side of Narcissa's the blonde sighed softly and rolled towards her.

Bellatrix leaned forward, pressing her lips against Narcissa's, the first touch soft though soon her mouth became insistent, her tongue demanding entrance into Narcissa's mouth as her hand moved to the blonde's hip, squeezing, caressing and lightly scratching at the soft flesh there.

The blonde's hand fluttered up from the mattress, her fingers lifting to dance across Bellatrix's arm, enjoying the delicate ripple of muscles under her sister's skin as her hand continued to move across her flesh. The hand that was gently caressing her was the one she had seen Bellatrix strike the Granger girl across the cheek with earlier as Bellatrix screamed at her in a rage. And the fingers that were delicately wrapping around her breast, squeezing and massaging the soft mound teasing her nipple into a hard peak, had been at the girl's throat choking her only hours before as Bellatrix looked down at the girl's reddening face and laughed.

At times like that Bellatrix terrified Narcissa. When her sister glittered darkly with madness and cruelty she could barely force herself to look at her. At times like that Bellatrix was a gorgon her horror turning Narcissa to stone.

But then there was her secret sister; the Bellatrix that Narcissa was with at that very moment, the one that Narcissa couldn't imagine ever being afraid of her. There was the secret Bellatrix who was gentle and considerate and loving, the passion burning behind her eyes making Narcissa's heart thunder and her body shiver with delight and desire instead of fear. There was the secret Bellatrix whose hands and wand made her tingle and gasp and moan with pleasure, where the other Bellatrix's brought nothing but suffering and pain.

People thought that Bellatrix lacked feeling, but Narcissa knew better. Her sister didn't lack feeling, the trouble was that she had too many of them. Bellatrix _was_ feeling, and passion and energy. They burned so brightly inside of her that it overwhelmed those around her and often Bellatrix herself. Bellatrix could not be still, she could not rest, she could have no peace with all of those emotions swirling and tumbling and screaming inside of her. Bellatrix's problem was that she couldn't control what she felt not that she didn't feel.

And as Bellatrix's lips traveled over the plains of her face, licking and kissing as her fingers drifted between Narcissa's legs, love and adoration pouring into Narcissa through her lips and skin, and finger tips, all of what Bellatrix felt for her radiating out through her pores bathing Narcissa in the tumultuous wave of emotions that made up her sister, Narcissa thought that Bellatrix was the most beautiful creature in the world.

Bellatrix sighed as she slipped inside of Narcissa, her teeth grazing against the flesh of her sister's cheek though she did not bite this time, mindful of all that Narcissa's body had been put through. Her mind began to focus and clear as Narcissa clutched at her arm, soft, breathy pants coming from her parted lips as her wide blue eyes stared up at her with complete devotion and love. Bellatrix groaned, her hips pressing against Narcissa as she stared into her eyes, the blonde's absolute submission to her, her ecstasy at serving her reminding her that she did indeed have a heart, for it ached for Narcissa.

The whole of her moved with her fingers as if trying to fuck Narcissa with her entire body, her breasts pressing and rubbing against Narcissa's as she stared down into her eyes, penetrating her with her gaze as while as her fingers.

She never failed at this nor disappointed.

"Look at me, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered softly. Her sister's eyes were beginning to struggle to stay open as her pleasure mounted.

Narcissa obeyed, forcing her eyes to remain open, gazing into the swirling blue of Bellatrix's eyes losing herself her that gaze. She knew that others had found madness looking into Bellatrix's eyes as she was then, their minds and bodies breaking at Bellatrix's hands as her gaze seemed to suck at their souls, her eyes as powerful in those moments as a Dementor's kiss. However, Narcissa did not fear for she knew that she would not break but crash. When she shattered under Bellatrix watchful eyes it would be into dozens of glittering pieces that could and would be put back together again by the hands and lips that had so expertly taken her apart.

Bellatrix watched enchanted as Narcissa eyes suddenly widened, completely open but no longer seeing, her inner muscles clamping down Bellatrix's fingers tugging her further inside, locking Bellatrix within her as her body trembled, her parted lips whimpering and moaning, mouthing words with no sound as her orgasm crashed through her.

Bellatrix leaned back on the mattress long moments later when Narcissa's body finally settled. The fire inside of her calmed for the moment, satisfied instead of shamed, as Narcissa's lips ghosted reverently over her cheeks and her elegant hands roamed Bellatrix's body finally removing her robes.

Bellatrix sighed, her fingers creeping across the mattress until they bumped into Narcissa's and then she laced her fingers together with the blonde's. Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling, her mind slowly between to twirl and whir once more as Narcissa waved her wand over her battered body, loving her while she could before she once again lost her secret sister to the chaos of Bellatrix's mind.

The End


End file.
